Reading the books Hogwarts style
by C.I.SyKyrian
Summary: (Harry) Sally wants to prove to the order and every one at school, the ministry, and the dark sec. That she's being set up and manipulated. Plus she wants to find the mystery brother that keeps sending her letters and finally let go of her fake personalities, masks and glamers. M for language and sexual mentions.(speradic updates)
1. Chapter 1: the beging of a new era

Hello fellow reader,

Hoping thus isn't to bad. Had started some Percy Jackson stuff but ended up deleting our cause it was a disaster so anyways... Hoping that you'll read this but you moot likely won't.

Harry: Get to three point Simi.

Fine, fine so disclaimer goes here. I do not own any of this except the little plot bunny.

Draco: Now woman on to the sorry before Shaman please.

Wow touchy today isn't he? Oh and before i forget... A key to the dialogue.

* * *

This... **Parseltounge**

This... Book being read

This..._thoughts, spells not in book, and letters not in book._

* * *

So guess you want a summery...

(Harry) Sally wants to prove to the order and every one at school, the ministry, and the dark sec. That she's being set up and manipulated. Plus she wants to find the mystery brother that keeps sending her letters and finally let go of her masks and gamers. So what does she do gets a reading together and tells the truth. Umbridge uses this to try and get her in trouble. But what was Sally's inheritance? And why did she get it early?

This is an reading the books story plus drama. Fem/harry coupled with Draco Malfoy.

Large amount of Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, molly bashing good Sev. Slightly dark Sally, Fred, George. Family with Tom Riddle for Sally.

* * *

Chapter one: What the hell?

Salazar Potter strapped through the halls of her second favorite place on the planet, second only to her grandfathers palace of course, Hogwarts, her first home. The first place she felt safe. Now ruined by the old coot that ran the school and his manipulative ways.

Gash she hated the man.

She was now headed to her mates common room in the dungeon. Hoping that he could help her with her small problem. After all her veela mate would do any thing for her. She knew what she wanted to do but not how to do it. That was her question for Draco. Which led her to her next train of thought how her friends hadn't even noticed the directed in her and in the Slytherins. How they hadn't seen that she was physically and mentally different. Oh well they were about to get a major eye opener and then some.

As Sally walked into the room she was greeted by many hellos and how are you's but she continued on into the hallway out side the forms and knocked on her mates door once she heard a clear "enter" she walked in and he turned around from hid desk when she didn't speak. "What's wrong love? What can I do to fix it?" Was his immediate response.

"Do you know that plan we came up with that I um automatically rejected?"

"Yes, why?"

"Let's do it."

"What changed?"

"My beliefs in my friends. And the fights I have with them." And she started to cry as Draco held her and soothed her as she mourned the loss of her first friends. Well so called friends. He wished he could kill his little fairies fake friends. Take that pain away. The sorrow, all of it away. She was his everything nothing anyone, not even his father could split them apart. And no one would either. He'd make sure of that.

"Alright here's what me need to do…"

* * *

So please review try to update regularly but we shall see.


	2. Chapter 2: What Is Going on?

Dear Followers, readers and all.

Thank you so much for sticking with me and waiting for the update. I've been traveling to see family so I couldn't but alas I can and I will.

I don't own.

Female Harry pared with Draco

This is a rtb(reading the books) story plus drama. Fem/harry(Sally) coupled with Draco Malfoy.

Large amount of Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, molly bashing good Sev. Slightly dark Sally, Fred, George. Family with Tom Riddle for Sally.

* * *

Chapter 2 The letter:

After Sally took her seat with Draco at Slytherin there was a bang and a flash of violet light. No one had a clue not even Sally or Draco what was going on. Then the saw a letter hanging in the air in front of Professor Snape. He took the letter, opened it, and began to read it out loud.

"_Dear everybody,_

_My name is Severus Sirius Malfoy, I'm a 6th year Gryffindor and I have a twin sister James Lucius and she's a Ravenclaw. But alas, this is not why we wrote to you. We write to you because a lot of things that happened in the future could have been prevented had a certain elderly headmaster done things differently instead of trying to meddle and change things to fit his preconceived agenda._

_I have sent you 7 books, the first 5 are titled as thus: _

_Philosopher's Stone_

_Chamber of Secrets_

_Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Goblet of Fire_

_The Order of the Phoenix_

_Please read them in order. The other 2 will reveal the titles right before you read them. Now here is a list of people that must be present for the readings, being as everything in them is nothing but truth._

_Madame Bones _

_Madame Longbottom_

_Minister Fudge_

_Umbridge_

_Percy Weasley_

_Mr. Kingsley_

_Mr. Moody_

_Miss. Tonks_

_Mr. & Mrs. Tonks_

_Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy_

_Mr. & Mrs. Weasley_

_Dumbledore_

_Professor Snape_

_Professor Mcgonagall_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Professor Sprout_

_Remus Lupin and the dog Snuffles_

_Charlie_

_Bill_

_Fred _

_George_

_Sally_

_Hermione_

_Draco_

_Blaise_

_Theo_

_Luna_

_Neville_

_Hogwarts Staff and Student body_

_Ginny weasley_

_Ron Weasley_

_Thanks for doing this,_

_Sev Malfoy_

_P.S The people will show up when you read their names aloud._

_-Jamie Luc Malfoy_."

And just as the letter had said, they appeared as Professor Snape read out their name.

As Sally looked around the room she saw the knowing smirks from the slytherins the outraged cries from the lions shocked looks from the professors and one very pissed off look from the headmaster. the puffs and the claws were trying to withhold judgement until after the readings it seemed. Snape looked flat out smug while Mcgonagall looked scandalised. The people who had just arrived wanted to know what was going on and so Snape read the letter once again. While Remus was trying to question Sally Snuffles was pulling on the leash trying to get to his Snuffles pulled to hard Remus fell on his face causing keels of laughter.

"So who's reading first?" Sally asks inbetween dog kisses from Snuffles.

"I will, love." Draco said before anyone could object he acioed the book and began to read while everyone settled down, and the tables changed to rather long couches in the houses colors. And the newcomers were sitting on an ivory colored one except the Malfoys, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Remus and Snuffles, Mione, Nev, and Luna all joined the Slytherin couches.

"Chapter One..."


	3. Chapter 3:GWL and Shocking news

" **Chapter one The Girl Who Lived**-" Draco started but was cut off by another BANG and blinding light.

"_Sorry Everyone,_

_But five more people had to be brought to your time. they are from the past and will hopefully help stop this before it begins. And they are:_

_Lily Evans 5th year Gryffindor_

_James Potter 5th year Gryffindor_

_Charles Potter 1976_

_Dorea Potter nee Black 1976_

_Tom M. Riddle 21 years old_

_Thanks for the Cooperation,_

_Sev and Jamie Luc Malfoy_

_P.S. Lily was adopted by the Evans family because they couldn't have children and so was Petunia. Her real parents were Tom Riddle and Raziya Kentilina. Lily was also abducted out of her nursery and mother killed while she tried to protect little Lilly-Fire Salzaria Godricia Riddle. She is also the Heir of Hogwarts making mum as well._

_- Jamie Luc M." _Professor Flitwick read aloud as he was the one to pick the letter up. Everyone was quite shocked at this news.

Sally nudged Draco to continue reading. " **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're not welcome." The twins said.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Lily asked. They didn't notice that Sally looked down and shuddered.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. **

"Oh just beautiful!" Mione sneered sarcastically.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

Typical, Lily thought but at the same so did Snape.

**The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"You're kidding right?" Remus asked.

"No, they think he's perfect." Sally spat out the last word bitterly. Snape then though_t Why does Potter think this way?_

**The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What about the Potter's?" Remus, Mcgonagall, Mione, the Weasley twins, Draco and Flitwick asked while Snuffles barked.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"That's awful." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"You have no idea." Lily muttered under her breath. Nobody even heard her.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish**

"James wasn't good for nothing!" Remus,Sally, and a few professors stated firmly. James was smiling happy that his best friends and his future daughter stood up for him.

"UnDursleyish isn't a word." Hermione and Lily said.

**as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**.**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"That's nothing new." Sally said.

"Except now he doesn't need a high chair." Hermione said. "Exactly," Cris said. They shared a smile and Draco continued reading.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"It's that day." Mr. Malfoy said. Sally looked down and wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned into Draco. Draco pulled her in for a hug as he continued reading.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum**

**and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursleyas he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

"What were you doing there Professor?" Mione asked the transfiguration Professor.

"You shall see Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Unless it's an animagus." James, Remus and Tom said.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.**

"What is with everyone? We will be discovered by this rate." Lily said.

"We almost were." McGonagall said.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it.**

"The things muggles do to convince themselves that magic doesn't exist." Mr. Weasley said. He shook his head fondly and went back to listening.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on . Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Muggles aren't used to seeing owls. Owls are usually nocturnal and even then some muggles don't see them." Hermione and Lily said. They smiled at each other while the others chuckled.

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Sounds like a fun guy." Bill said.

"I feel sorry for you to have to live with these people."Remus whispered to looked up at him and hugged him.

"He could rival Mad-Eye with the whole yelling thing, huh Kings?" Tonks said. Kingsley laughed a little.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk**

"Wait, did he literally go for a walk?"Sally asked.

"The world is ending!" the twins and Sally yelled.

"Sensitive hearing here guys." Remus said.

"Sorry Lupin." They said again. Remus.

**-across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"And now it makes sense. Wait, just one?" Sally said. Everyone else laughed.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag,that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

**" — yes, their daughter, Sally —"**

"You know the sad thing is is that no one remembers what Sally stands for except a select few. It's short for Salazar-Godric." Sally says

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Yes!" the twins shouted. "It's just a saying." Hermione said while everyone else chuckled. "Way to ruin the fun Mione." they said..

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, and seized his telephone,**

"How about you make a list of all the Muggle things that we come across and I will explain it to you." Hermione said. Mr. Weasley looked excited and thought up a quill, ink and parchment and started writing.

**-and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Sally. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Sally.**

"Does he know it now?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. "I honestly don't know." Sally mumbled. Remus heard and frowned down at her.

**He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Serri. Or Senny.**

"Those aren't bad, but they don't have the same ring as Sally Potter."the twins said.

"I love the name Salazar" Lily mumbled "What are you smiling at Potter?" Lily asked. "Nothing Evans, nothing." James said.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

"Well slap my ass and call me Sally..." Sally stated shocked causing many to laugh.

"It's a miracle!" the twins shouted.

**-as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"No, he came back at the end of last year."Sally said quietly.

"No he is not!" Percy said for the first time.

"Just wait and see Perce." Nev said.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

"It's Minnie!" James, and Remus shouted.

McGonagall glared at them.

"Minnie!" the Twins shouted. McGonagall groaned.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Minnie!" the twins shouted. Everyone ignored them.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"If that's not you, I'll give Potter fifty points." Snape said.

Sally stared at him; everyone was now hoping it wasn't their professor and even betting on it. McGonagall gave him the look and he shut up immediately.

**Was this normal cat behavior?**

"Well no, but it is normal for McGonagall." Bill said.

"We get it," Lily said.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"He takes orders from his wife? I guess she is the one who wears the pants." Hermione said

"I agree. That isn't how a marriage is supposed to work." Lily and Narcissa said.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Shan't!").**

"They'll regret that later." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No kidding, he uses it almost every day."Sally said.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

_**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**_

_**"Well, Ted,"**_

"That's my dad; he works as a newscaster and was working that day." Tonks said

_**-said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"I don't like where this is going." Lily said.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"No, no. I refuse." Lily said.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Thanks, Tunney, love you too." Lily said. James wrapped his arm around her to give her some comfort, which she accepted.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

"Her crowd, what does he mean by that?" Bill asked. "Us, witches and wizards. They hate anything do with magic." Lily said .

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's her name again? Serri, isn't it?"**

**"Salazar-Godric or Sally, as they call her. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Sally isn't a nasty name, I think it's pretty. Better than Dudley anyway." Lily said.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"Who are you waiting for Professor?" James asked.

McGonagall smiled sadly at her deceased student. "You'll see Mr. Potter." She said.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

"And he jinxed it." Hermione said..

**How very wrong he was. Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Man, I can't even do that." Tonks said.

"Patience is something you need when teaching students especially troublemakers." McGonagall said. She eyed the Marauders, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Tonks and the trio.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Oh, I did realize, I just didn't care." Dumbledore said.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"I want one." The twins said.

"NO!" the teachers and their parents shouted thinking of the chaos that it would cause.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I knew it." The pranksters yelled.

"No one disagreed with you." Remus said.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"No one asked you too." Snape said.

"I understand that, but I didn't like the rumors and I knew Dumbledore would be there sooner or later and I wanted to hear it from him." McGonagall said.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."**

**She jerked her head back at the Dursley's' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"I like him; he is a very fun guy." James said.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.**

"Not for long, anyway." mumbled Sally.

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemon. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort.**_**"**

A number of people in the room shuddered. "Good grief people, it isn't even his real name." Sally said.

"You know his real name?" Remus, James, Lily, ask.

"Of course, it'll tell you at the end of the second book."Sally said with a smirk.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort,**

People flinched and Sally groaned mostly to herself. Remus shook his head.

**was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them." **

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"That's too much information." The twins said.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

James and Lily had tears in their eyes and they looked at each other. James looked over and got up to go to his daughter. "It's okay baby girl, I'm so sorry." James said. Lily walked over and hugged her daughter as well and Dumbledore continued reading.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"I didn't know you cared Professor." James said.

"I do, you are very talented, and something Sally picked up from you. As well as Defense Against the Dark Arts." McGonagall said.

"I'm good at it." Sally whispered.

"Good, Sal, you're brilliant. How many other thirteen year olds could produce and sustain a corporeal patronus?" Remus asked. James and Lily looked proud and James kissed the top of her head.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Sally.**

"No! He didn't do anything did he?" Lily asked. She proceeded to check Sally for any injuries. "Where did you get this scar?" Lily asked as she looked at her forehead.

"The book will tell you." she whispered.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Sally Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Sally survive?"**

"I think we all want to know that." Bill said.

"I'm sure this information will come out in the books sometime." Dumbledore said.

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Sally to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

"No! Don't leave my baby girl with them. They won't love her or treat her right." Lily said.

**"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall,jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Sally Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Sally Potter day in the future**

Sals' head jerked up. "It's not is it?" she asked.

"No my dear, the paper got lost a week later in a fire." Dumbledore said.

"Who set the fire?" she asked. The twins and Charlie whistled quietly. "I love you guys she said with a smile.

"Thank god, she's more like me than her father." Lily said. "I'm sure she got other things from me. Like flying right?" James asked.

"I suck at it."Sal said with a small smile. James' looked heartbroken and looked down to the floor. Sal sent a wink to everyone in the room and a grin.

- **there will be books written about Sally — every child in our world will know her name!"**

"Unfortunately." Sal grumbled.

Snape snapped his head at her and was thinking to himself that '_Maybe she isn't like her father after all.'_

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember!**

"I wish I didn't remember." she grumbled.

"You remember?" James asked shocked.

"Bits and pieces, especially being around the dementors." Sal said. James hugged her close and kissed her head.

**Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"**

"I can see where he's coming from. Especially seeing who her father is." Remy said.

"Hey!" James protested while Sal giggled.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Sally underneath it.**

"She better not be." Lily and James said growling. The other teens made faces at the images in their heads.

**"Hagrid's bringing her."**

**"You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"It wasn't a dream!" Sal said excitedly.

"You remember that?" Percy asked. "

Yeah, for years I either dreamt of the bike or bright green light, a high pitched laugh and pain in my forehead." Sally said.

Percy looked at her, _'Could she possibly be telling the truth?_' Percy shook his head and focused on the headmaster.

"The bike is Siris'; I think Hagrid might still have it." Remus whispered

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep.**

"I bet she was a cute baby." Lily said.

"Trust us; she had every single one of us wrapped around her finger." Remus said

**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**

"So you got it from Voldemort?" Lily asked.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give her here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Sally in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's' house.**

**"Could I — could I say good-bye to her sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Cris and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Sally off ter live with Muggles —"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Sally gently on the doorstep,**

"YOU LEFT HER ON A DOORSTEP!" Everyone yelled except Percy who was red from anger. '_You don't just leave infants on a doorstep_!' he thought.

**took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Cris' blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Sally," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Sally Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up.**

"Even as a baby you do that." Neville said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"I sleep in the boys' dorm." Sal said.

"Why?" Lily asked. "She wanted to be away from Lavender and Parvati but another reason is that she gave her bed up to another girl who needed it. Don't you worry Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, no boy can even get in her bed." McGonagall said.

They relaxed and let Draco continued reading.

**One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley…**

**She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Sally Potter — the girl who lived!"**

"That's the end. Who's next." Draco said.

"I will read." Tom said quietly thinking about what he would put his grand daughter threw if he continued on the path that he was. "Chapter Two The Vanishing Glass..."


	4. Chapter 4: Letter and Vanishing Glass

Thank you for waiting. And thanks for the corrections, we're working on that.

-C.I.

* * *

**Chapter Two and the letter to Sally**

Before Tom could start reading a lone owl flew in to the great hall and landed on Sally's knee. She took the letter and opened. She found several long pieces of parchment and they had several colors and handwritings. she looked at the first page and began to read to her self.

Once she read the letter she sat in shock for several minutes before she got up and handed the letter to Draco. After he too had read the letter he told her "Your choice." And so she took the letter and began to read out loud.

"_Dear My Baby Girl,_

_I know that this is going to be a lot to take in but you need to know all of this information before your majority at the age of 17._

_First things first, Never ever trust Albus Dumbledore, not fully. He most likely will cause our, mine and James', death, and find a way to keep your other 2 fathers out of the picture, Siri and Remi. And yes we are all married. No matter what people say Peter was our secret keeper. Siri is not to blame for our deaths. And if Dumbledore did place you with my horrendous abusive magic hating sister then he sealed our wills and went against them completely. you were to go to the Malfoys if Siri and Remi couldn't be there for you. You were also supposed to keep in touch with Severus._

_Second of all we were all brought together by our creature inheritances. And Rmi and I are adopted purebloods. My birth family was the Bellrose family and Remus' was the Quiakides family._

_The Bellrose family was a direct line from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, while James is Gryffindor and Merlin. And my dad a direct descendant of Slytherin and Morgana._

_As each pureblood family has it's own specialties the Bellrose family, is famous for Charms, Ancient ruins and, Rituals. While Slytherin is Mind magic, potions and the Dark Arts. As Gryffindor was famous for Defense(sorry that your grandad [My dad] cursed the DADA position, gods only knows why.). Ravenclaw Transfiguration and history. Hufflepuff was famous for healing, potions, flying, and elemental magic. And as for the Quiakides the are famous for being well rounded and assassins. The Potters for the Dark Arts as well as DADA._

_Both the Bellrose and the Quiakides families have some of the same inheritances. Dark Royal Blood Elves, (the tall ones like in Lord of the Rings). But Nykyrian your grandfather from Remi is a Andarian, so that throws a kink in the works but also negates the furry little problem. Each DRBE has a mate or more because of the amount of power that one can have that it needs to be grounded._

_Now James and Sirius' were different from mine and Remi's. James was 1/2 Vampire and 1/2 Drakan. And Siri was 1/2 Vampire and 1/2 Siren. So in all honesty we got no clue how yours will work out. But you will get one._

_The third thing is that we need you to call Nykyrian Quiakides (and all you have to do is say "Sanctum Sentella, Nemesis" and he's bound to appear. [_here She doesn't say it out loud.]).

_Hey Cub Baby,_

_It's Remi. Let me give you the rundown on Andarians. They're tottal bad-asses, and kick-ass assassins. Well everyone in my family is. They also take care of their own._

_You and your mates._

_They're tall, blond haired and inhumanly strong. If you've seen their eyes one your too close and about to die, or two you're family. Typically they have emerald green eyes and two red ring. one around the outside of the iris and the second around the pupil._

_Just know we will always love you and be proud of you,_

_- Pere Remi_

_P.s. Get Granddad Nyk to train you. Hehe, I'm sorry for who ever pisses you off after words._

_So anyways most likely you'll have a bit of everything and be considered a type of hybrid fairy. But that isn't the case._

_**Dear Bambi, **_

_**Yes it's James. The fourth thing you need to know is that we already know who one of your mates is. But here is the kicker: Dumbledore fucked with his mind, to make him hate me and your other dads as well as be totally in love with Lils and think of you that you're the me he hates. He most likely be came a total and utter ass after Dumb-fuck fucked with his mind. **_

_**So please babe don't let that get to you, he's a god man and also his whole world revolved around you after he first saw you.**_

_**All I ask now is that you convince Sev to go to the goblins and have his mind defucked.**_

_**Love you baby girl,**_

_**Daddy Jamie**_

_**P.s. You couldn't say James but you COULD say jamie used to make me so made when Siri and Remi teased me. Until you butchered their names so freaking adorably even mine.**_

_**(P.p.s. Sev is a Vampire. Shh keep it quiet. **_**and here she doesn't read out loud.)**

Hey Puppy,

I'm am hoping and praying that I haven't done anything stupid or rash that gets me killed or locked up, but if that is the case then here is some things that you need to know about sirens just in case.

And if I wasn't there for you puppy then I am so fucking pissed at myself and so, so sorry too, puppy babe.

1.) Never sing in public where just anyone can hear you, because it causes people to be attracted to you and two it's how a siren finds it's mates. But if you feel like you're choking on a song: sing your mate is very close to you.

2.) Never ever lose control of your temper because sirens magic is connected to the earth, oceans, weather and other elements.

3.) When you meet Nykyrian ask to talk to Darling Cruel or Kere he is a siren and can teach you about them. He's also a technological genius ask him to train in the other ways as well he'll know. Rule one about him. He _LIVES t_o blow shit up.

4.) Just because you are a sub never ever let your mates walk all over you.

Just know we will always love you, and be proud.

Cause some mayhem, yours for eternity,

Papa Paddy Footy

_We all love you so so much baby gir. And we are so proud of you._

_With all you love, yours for eternity,_

_Maman_

_P.s. My dad took my mum's last name."_ as Sally finished the room was silent.

Severus was silent ' _How the hell could I not feel the pull of my mate_?', and the only answer he could find was Dumbledore. He took out some parchment and a self inking quill and wrote a note to the bank, Gringotts.

Amilla also took out parchment and a quill and started a list and announced that Dumbledore was under arrest. And that Sirius was a free man.

And so when she said that Padfoot shifted and picked up his daughter in a bone crushing hug, telling her he loved her and ask Sev to add him and Remi to the note as well. Sev did it willingly.

Sally had an all knowing smirk on her face as if she had hit the lottery, not that she needed it though. "What you thinking about puppy?" Sirius asked her

"My favorite non-humans in the universe that I need to get ahold of." Sal said and the said quite loudly "Sanctum Sentella, Nemesis and Kere." and lone behold they popped in from nowhere.

"We'll, all be damned. Look who grew up an inch, Nem." the tall redhead with a long leather trench coat on and many visible weapons that had and '_I'm a psychotic prankster thanks for askin_g' air about him, that also kept his hair covering the left side of his face.

"Don't gode her Dar I don't think Maris would like it if we sent you back in a body bag." the Even taller man with long blond hair going down his back in a braid. he also wore a trench coat but his had symbols on the back, and the words '_Sanctum Sentella_'.

"Let me ask you Darling, Whose couch do you always end up sleeping on when you piss off Mari? Do you want to continue to have that couch have your name on it when you need it or want it? That's what I thought. Girls just remember never let a man do a womans job because if you want anything done and done correctly you got to do it yourself." Sally retorted.

"Ouch Dar, she got you there." the blond man said to the redhead now known as Darling Cruel.

"Shut up Nykyrian." he replied

"Who pays you?" The blond man, Nykyrian asks

"Shit fire to save matches fuck a duck to see what hatches." Sally replies to Nyk.

"True that. Draeia" Dar says

"Oh another Cynism, I see, sister yes cause Drae means Brother."

"Yes it is."

"OK enough bull shit what the fuck are we doing here, Apollymi?" Nyk asks cutting to the chase.

"Fucking my perfectly crafted cover all the fucking way down the damn drain into the Catinatliya Sepitaritionti cotiallimati canatis!" she said slipping into a whole nother language, causing both bad-asses to blush like little school girls.

"What the hell was that?" James and Severus asks at the same time

"You don't want to know." Siri, Remi, Draco, Nykyrian, and Darling says together. causing some chuckles.

"OK so what else is going on?" Nykyrian asks

"Reading about my life at Hogwarts. And part of my ' home' life" Sally says putting quotes around home. And at this statement causes many growls from Slytherin and the two newcomers and Draco. Then Nyk and Dar tried to walk out the door but are stopped by Sal putting her hands on their shoulders. "Not yet uncle Dar, Gramps."

"Fine." they say slumping and sitting on a couch of blood red conjured by Sally.

"Why don't we continue?" Sev askes and adds in his head '_the faster we end this the faster we can kill those that hurt my mate.'_

"Why not?" Sal say uncaringly

And so Tom pick up where he left off. ""**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass"**Sally groaned, Nyk pulled her in between himself and Darling and wrapped his arm around her.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

"They're boring, how could you survive there Appy?" Darling asked.

"Very carefully." Sal answered.

"What does Appy, mean?" Sirius asks

"You know how everyone in the Sentella has a pseudonym right well Apollymi is mine so Appy for sort." Sal answers

"OK but how do you know Nyk an Dar already?" Remi and James asks

"Because Adron, one of Nyks sons, has a connection with me and so when I was 4 one of the beatings was so bad that it took Cyn 22 surgeries to fix everything and thats with all the plastic surgeries. Ad went to Nyk and they came and found me." Sally says in a whisper.

"I have never seen a situation that bad in my life. Even Cyn hadn't seen it that bad. I think the only one that had was Darling. So once she was strong enough we started to train her in everything we knew. She took to assassination like a fish that had been out of water too long finally getting back in it and when Darling started her on his favorite past time that was just fucking scary. Mix in Cyn, Hawk, Chaillen, Discedria, Jane, Chadyen, and Nero, well that is just flat out terrifying, that would make even Voldy run for the hills." Nykyrian states shivering in places

"But why Apollymi?" Lilly asks

"It's Poena- Apollymi. The 2 goddesses I admire most. Poena is the roman goddess of retribution and Apollymi is the Atlantean goddess of Destruction and Death. I find it only fitting to throw it in my enemy's face before they die that it's revenge and their death. After all the story goes that Apollymi is the Harbinger of Telokis or the end of the world. For in a way I am bringing about the end of the world. It's just more personal, because it's someones life rather than all life." Sally says rather morbidly, but making her point all the same. "Sanctum Sentella, Acheron."

"Who's that?" Lily asks

"Me." a deep chocolaty voice states from behind them. "Adron."

"Hey Ad."

"Hey Kid Killer." he states chuckling. Then people started to notice he looked exactly like his dad.

"Not funny. Kid." Darling says

"Yes it is, she kicks your ass from here to the place and back without thought."

"Can we continue reading my horide torcher of my life?" Sally asks as she climbs into Adron's lap.

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets **— **but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.**

"You're still there, right?" Lily asked worried.

"Yeah, unfortunately it was for 6 miserable months after being gone for 9 years." Sally said. "Then where are you?" James asked.

"With Nyk and Ad." Sally said.

**Yet Salazar-Godric Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"I'm sorry, her voice isn't very pleasant." Lily said. Snape nodded as he still looked at Lily.

"I know, it's not your fault." Sally said.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Sally woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again.**

"Good grief, give her chance." Mione said.

**"Up!" she screeched.**

**Sally heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.**

"I see what you mean by remembering the bike." Percy said. Sally gave him a slight smile before tensing. Adron sensed it and held her in his lap. He was wondering what will happen that made his niece act like this.

**Her aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"Give her a minute!" Sirius growled.

**"Nearly," said Sally.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"They made you cook?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Um, yes."Sally said.

"Since when?" Lily asked.

"Since I was 3 or 4."Sally said.

"You could have seriously gotten hurt!" Mrs. Malfoy yelped.

"I actually like to cook." Sally mumbled. Sirius shook his head and Remus smirked a little.

**Sally groaned.**

**"What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door.**

"She didn't say anything, you horse!" Sirius snapped.

"Siri, its fine." Sal said.

"No it's not puppy, did you feel loved at all?" Sirius asked. Sal looked down in her lap and Adron held her closer. Lily and James felt heartbroken for their little girl.

**"Nothing, nothing…" Dudley's birthday — how could she have forgotten?**

"Because you didn't want to remember." Hermione said. Sal smiled at her best friend and Hermione smiled back.

**Sal got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. Wincing as she moved her bruised ribs, and sprained ankle.**

**She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider**

Ron shuddered and the twins looked down in guilt. Sal, knowing what was coming next decided to cling to Adron, Darling and Nykyrian all at once.

**off one of them, put them was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept.**

"You slept in a cupboard?" Sirius asked in a quiet voice. Sal nodded and the whole room exploded. Lily was crying and James was holding her looking pissed himself.

"But, second year you had a bedroom." Ron said confused

"After my first letter they gave me the bedroom."Sal said quietly.

"Can we continue please?"Sal asked from her buried position in Nykyrian's lap and darlings chest.

**When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"What a brat." Lily said.

**"Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Sally, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"That better not be you." Sirius growled.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Sally,**

Everyone looked murderous except for Snape who looked Homicidal along with Draco, Adon, Nyk and Dar.

**but he couldn't often catch her. Sally** **didn't look it, but she was very fast.**

"Tell me about it." Adron, Darling, Nykyrian, Hermione, Draco and Nev said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"She's a very fast runner." Neville said. Sally grinned sheepishly

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Sally** **had always been small and skinny for her age.**

"Nope, Potter curse." James, Sirius, and Remus said.

"What?" Sally asked.

"Children born to the Potter line will have untamable hair," Sirius said. Dar ruffled Sals' hair at that and she attempted to pull it out of her face and try to flatten it.

"Bad eyesight." James said.

"Not anymore!" Sal said.

"No fair." James said and stuck his tongue out at his daughter.

"Are scrawny until they are about sixteen." Remus said.

"And they usually fall in love with redheads." Lily said.

"Usually?"Sal asked. "Well, your grandmother isn't a red head."Remus said.

"Oh," she replied.

**She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was. Sally** **had a thin face, knobby knees, long black hair,**

"There's the James in you." Sirius said. James looked at his daughter, it was kind of like looking in a mirror but she had more of her mother's facial features.

**and bright green eyes.**

"Your eyes." James said looking at Lily. Lily and Sal blushed as Sal hid her face inDarlings' side again. "You get that a lot, don't you?" James asked.

"You have no idea." Sal said with a smile.

"But Remi's nose and Siri's Cheekbones." Nykyrian piped up

**She wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched her on the nose.**

**The only thing Sally** **liked the most about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"You liked it?" Draco, Hermione, Neville asked.

"Give it a minute." Sally said.

**She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"Did you even know that you were a witch?" Moody asked

"No, not until I got my letter."Sally said.

**"And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursley's.**

"Is that why you don't often ask for help in class?" McGonagall looked down and Darling held her closer.

"I'm trying to break it. I'm getting better." Sal said.

"What are you all talking about she never stopped asking me questions when we work together. It's like a never ending stream of them? Appy. Did you downplay your intelligence because if you did I'm so going to challenge you to a day of training and it's going to be so much worse then when me and Nyk train together." Darling states

"Uh oh..." is his only answer

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Sally was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Can we use that?" the twins asked. Sally just looked at them as if to say that they are crazy. They got the message and they shut up.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Sally needed a haircut. Sal must have had more haircuts than the rest of the children in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way — all over the place.**

"Potter hair!" the twins and the marauders shouted. Sally glared at her father who quailed under it.

"You have your mother's glare." Moony said. Then Sally and Lily glared at Moony. While Nykyrian started to braid her hair into it's typical assassins braid adding in the silver hair paper-thin knives that are made to be for self defense that Darling made for her.

**Sally was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"Is he single?" Daphne asked.

"I'll put in a good word; though don't get your hopes up." Sals said.

"Oh darn, I was so hoping to get him." she said in a fake pout.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel —Sally often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Oh dear god, you have my wit." Lily said.

"You get a lot of detentions, don't you?" James asked.

"I have a far few." Sally said with a smile causing Snape to snort.

**Sally put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"What now?" Padfoot whined. He hated that his daughter was treated this way.

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Brat!" everyone shouted.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"Is she serious?" Draco asked.

"No, I am."Siri said. "Man, I haven't used that joke in years."hes said.

"Really, that's not like you." James said.

"No one to tell it to. And the people I was with weren't very good listeners." Sirius said.

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Sally, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Does that happen often?" Lily asked. "You have no idea." Sally mumbled.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that alright?"**

"That is not how you handle the situation. I'm sorry Lily but your sister has no parenting skills." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"I know, how she became a mother is beyond me, Cissa." Lily said.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"**

"Are you kidding me? He can't even count?" Hermione asked.

Sally shook her head. "How did pass every year?" Lily asked.

"You had to do the work, didn't you?" Hermione nodded and looked down again.

"They threatened you didn't they?" James asked Sal nodded and tears threatened to fall again. Lily started crying and buried her face in James' shoulder.

"You are never going back there! I promise." Sirius said. Sally nodded into Nyk's chest as Tom gritting his teeth went back to the book.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"He is just making it worse by encouraging it."Cissa said.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Sally and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her."**

**She jerked her head in Sals' direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Sals' heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Sally was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**

"They didn't take you anywhere?" Lily asked.

"No, they didn't want me to have any fun."Sally said.

"We did." Nyk said

"It was the best. But I also was better than Chai so the rule was you don't have to outrun your enemies just the slowest of the group."

"So is that what you did with us?" Hermione and Neville ask

"Um... No?"

**Sally hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"I feel your pain." Remi said.

"Not all cats are bad. Crookshanks is a good cat." Sirius said.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Sally as though she'd planned this. Sal knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"Isn't she the one you…?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Sally said. "Later," she said looking at the curious looks.

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."**

"The feeling is mutual." Sal said.

**The Dursley's often spoke about Sal like this, as though she wasn't there — or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

James shuddered and Sal noticed. "James never did like slugs." Sirius said with a smile

"Was it the same story with the boggart you said in class?" Sals asked Remus.

"Yep, it was your mother who was scared of the headless corpse." Remus said.

"That hasn't happened yet." Lily and James said.

"I know, but it will and I won't tell you when and where." Remus said

"You're so mean Moony." James said.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

"They're still friends?" Lily asked.

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Bella put in hopefully (she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"But then you would have fun and they can't have that." Bill said with a snarl.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"So, she always looks like that then?" George asked

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "I'm not Fred, he is." George said.

"Don't you try that with me." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually they're not kidding this time."Sally said.

"How can you tell?" Bill asked. "Well Fred has a freckle under his left eye and George has a slight dimple on the right side." she said.

"Really?" the twins asked.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Sally, but they weren't listening.**

"We took care of that three years later." Fred said Sally smiled at the memory while Charlie and George laughed and Mr. Weasley looked sheepish.

"You didn't tell us you blew up the house." Bill and Percy said.

"It wasn't the house, just the living room."Sally said.

"I really need to know this story." Sirius and Remus said.

"Fourth book."Sally, Ron, Fred and George said. "You guys are mean." Sirius and James said.

**"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave her in the car…"**

"What is she, a dog?" Neville asked.

"That isn't funny." Sirius said.

"Yes it is." Sally said. "I wonder if you're as ticklish as your mom." Sirius said.

"You do that and I will bind you." Sally said.

"You are evil Salazar Potter." Sirius said wide eyed. Sally grinned and went back to listening.

**"That car's new; she's not sitting in it alone…"**

"Sure worry about the car, not your niece sitting in the hot car that could die of heat stroke." Hermione snapped.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"And Petunia falls for that?" Lily asked.

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

"Oh Merlin, her nicknames are worse than ever." Lily said. Everyone else was laughing.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I… don't… want… her… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Sally a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Sweet Merlin this kid is a brat." Tonks said.

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Of course, you can't cry in front of him. That means he isn't your real friend." James and Sally said. They looked at each other and James felt proud that his daughter has such great and supportive friends.

**Half an hour later, Sally, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Sally aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Sallys', "I'm warning you now, girl**

"She has a name, use it." Everyone said besides Dumbledore, and Moody.

— **any funny business, anything at all — and you'll not have any meals for a week**

Everyone fell quiet. "How often did they not feed you Sally?" Sirius asked as he stared at her.

"Not too often. Otherwise I would pass out while doing the housework."Sal said.

"Gods Sally, you don't deserve this." Sirius said.

"She is not going back there Albus." Mrs. Malfoy said.

**and then in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Sal, "honestly…"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe her. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Sally and it was just no good telling the Dursley's she didn't make them happen.**

"We get to hear about some of your accidental magic?" Tonks asked.

"Yep," Sally said. "some of it was actually really good."

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Sally coming back from the hairdressers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair into a very badly shaped bob though she left her fringe, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Sally, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

More people growled.

**Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off, three quarters of the way down her back.**

"Do you have metamorphmagus powers?" Tonks asked.

"Kind of." Sally said.

"She can only change her hair color." Hermione said. Sally then turned it to a white blond color, exactly like Nykyrian's.

"Cool." James said.

**She hadn't been given food for three days and a week in her cupboard for this **_**plus a 3 hour long beating**_**, even though she had tried to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

"Gross," all the girls said.

**The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Sally.**

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief Sally wasn't punished.**

"Thank God," Sirius sighed.

**On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Sally's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney.**

"You apparated?" the present asked.

"I think she flew." Snape and Lily said.

"How do you know?" Sally asked.

"I did the same thing just off a swing." Lily said.

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Sallys' headmistress telling them Sally had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard, after being told she wasn't having any food for a week.) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Sallys supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

Draco , Hermione, and Neville groaned. "It wasn't that bad." Sally said. "You still jinxed it." Hermione said.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work Sally, the council, Sally, the bank, and Sally were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"I think he likes to complain about you Sally." The twins said.

"You think?" Sally asked with a grin. Sirius smiled, he was happy that she had good friends that she can count on.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," saidSally, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Did you really do that?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I was excited. I was going to the zoo for the first time." Sally said. Sirius' heart broke, '_I shouldn't have gone after the rat_.' He looked down when he felt arms wrap around him to see his daughter hugging him. He smiled slightly and hugged her back.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Sally, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Sally. "It was only a dream."**.

**But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursley's hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.**

"I think we should watch these cartoons." the twins said.

"They did give us some really good ideas." Remus said.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Sally what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop.**

They frowned. "It wasn't bad though." Sally said..

**It wasn't bad, either,Sally thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blonde.**

"So, your mother's wit plus James's insults equals Sally. Got it." Sirius said. Sallys blushed as James smiled, he was happy that his daughter got something from him other than his looks.

**Sally had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursley's so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting her.**

"Good idea," Sirius said. He hated the life that his little girl had to live like , James and Lily were really mad about all of this so far.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Sally was allowed to finish the first.**

"Sure, let Sally finish it off and buy your spoiled brat of a son a new one. Great parenting, Petunia." Lily said.

**Sally felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last.**.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"Is this what you were talking about in second year?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Sally said with a blush. She was worried about how her parents were going to take this.

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Sally moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.**

"Why are you comparing yourself to a snake?" James asked.

"It was just how I felt at the time." Sally said. Sirius took her and held her closer while James sent his older version of his best friend a grateful look.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Sally's.**

**It winked.**

**Sally stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

" Sally, are you a parseltongue?" Siri asked.

"I am," Sally said.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gaveSally a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Sally murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Sally asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass Sally peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and **Sally **read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"So, you're talking to a snake and you don't think that this is weird at all?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Sally said sheepishly. Sirius and Remus chuckled while their.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behindSally made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Sally in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Sally fell hard on the concrete floor gasping. It was the same spot where two nights before she had been hit by her uncle.**

"Next time I see your uncle, I'm hitting him." Fred said. Sally looked at the twins, both of them were fuming. Sally caught Fred's eye and gave him a warm smile getting the feeling the need to sing, she shoved it down.

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were planning something as well as everyone else. They were cut off by Tom reading again.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What did you do?" people asked. Sally smiled and Sirius groaned, he knew that she won't tell them anything.

**Sally sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"That is some really advanced magic." McGonagall said. Sally blushed and hid her face in Adron's shoulder again. Everyone else chuckled.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

Now everyone was laughing, well except for the obvious the teachers and Moody were trying not to laugh but had smiles on their faces.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, **Sally **could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amiga."of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "Where did the glass go?"**

"It magically disappeared." Hermione said with a straight face.

"Nice Mione." Sally said. They smiled at eachother then went back to the book.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Sally had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"Overdramatic much?" Lily asked.

"Of course, they have to otherwise they wouldn't get the attention." Sally said. Everyone growled.

**But worst of all, forSally** **at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, " Sally** **was talking to it, weren't you, Sally?"**

"**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Sally. He was so angry he grabbed her by her hair.**

"Let her go!" the adults snarled. The kids were planning something to do to Sallys' relatives.

**Uncle Vernon then threw Sally** **into the cupboard after taking his belt to her. He locked the door and Sallycould see his moustache through the little golden shutters in the door.**

**"No meals for a week." He growled and closed the little shutters; leaving Sally** **in the pitch black.**

Adron growled and brought Sally closer. He could feel tears filling in his eyes. Sally looked up at him and hugged him. "I'm okay now; they haven't hit me since summer after third year." Sally said.

"Why did they stop?" Tonks asked.

"I kind of forgot to mention that Sirius is innocent, so they think he is an insane mass murderer and will come and turn them into bats if I'm unhappy." Sally said.

"I'll do more than that if I ever see them." Sirius growled. Everyone nodded in agreement and Tom continued.

**Sally** l**ay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursley's were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"That's why you're so sneaky; you've had plenty of practice."Snape said.

"That and Nyk and Ad." Sally replies

"Do I smell a little marauder in the room?" Padfoot asked.

"No! No you don't."Remus said. The past looked at him as if they've never seen him before.

"Why not?" James asked.

"She gets into enough trouble without pulling pranks as well." Remus said. The people from the past now understand why, they looked at Sally who was blushing and looked to the floor.

**She'd lived with the Dursley's almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash. She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead.**

"I still can't believe you can remember that." Remus said.

"Wait till the third book with the dementors and you'll see what I hear." Sally mumbled. Adron held her closer but missing the looks from Fred, Severus, George and Draco.

**This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"You didn't know what we looked like?" Lily asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Not until Christmas in my first year." Sally said. Sally stood and walked over to her parents and hugged them. James held her tightly to him, they were going to change the future, and he has Tom was thinking '_I can't do this to her. I have to find another way to get things done_'.

**When she had been younger, Sallyhad dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away,**

"I'm so sorry puppy; I shouldn't have gone after the rat." Sirius said.

"Siri, it's okay, everything will change after this." Sally said. Sirius nodded and gave her a smile, he was happy to see her with his younger best friends.

_**until Nykyrian and Adron had come when she was 5**_**; the Dursley's were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too.**

"Nobody should have been able to find you." Dumbledore said. Sally shrugged but smiled, she was happy to be in the arms of her family.

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed**

"That was Diggle, wasn't it?" Kingsley asked.

"Yep," Sally answered with another smile.

**to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Sally** **furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Sally tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Sally had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Sall**y **Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang." **and Tom finished.

Just as Snape was opening his mouth another owl flew in. and dropped a letter in front of him, he opened it and tossed it to Sirius, Sirius read it and said " After this we leave, yes?"

"Who would like to read?" Tom asks

"I will." Nykyrian states "**Chapter Three Letters From No One..."**

* * *

**A.N. Thank you all so much for the reviews and the heads ups i got. it makes it easier for me when people point it out. so thanks again so please r&r.**


	5. Chapter 5: Letters From No One

"**Letter's From No One"** Nyk read.

"You're going to be getting your Hogwarts letter." Lily said with a smile. Sally nodded from her place between Nyk and Adron.

"But why is it more than one?" Padfoot and Draco asked.

"You'll see." Sally said.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Sally her longest-ever punishment.**

People growled.

**By the time she was allowed out of her cupboard again, the summer holidays had started**

"But that's a month!" Remus yelled. Everyone was fuming.

"What about school?" Hermione and Lily asked.

"I went, but I had to go right back in after I got home." Sally said.

"At least there's that." McGonagall said.

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"What a wonderful boy." Mrs. Malfoy said.

**Sally was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"Well that makes perfect sense." Lily said.

"I know it's like Draco and his gang except with Goyle as the leader, in first year." Sally said. "That would be a sight to see." Nev said with a snort.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Sally Hunting.**

"How about we hunt Dudley and his gang." Sirius growled. He brought Sally closer as if protecting her.

**This was why Sally spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where she could see a tiny ray of hope.**

"Yes, because you wouldn't be going to the same school as Dudley." Hermione said. "Exactly," Sally said.

**When September came she would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in her life, she wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Sally, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"Why?" James asked.

"You'll see dad."Sally said with a smile.

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Sally, "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"He better not have." Everyone growled. Nyk looked at the next line and then looked up at Sally. Sally smiled innocently at him much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

**"No, thanks," said Sally. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick."**

Everyone laughed or chuckled at that, even Snape had a small smile on his face. "Mother's wit, dad's insult equals a very bad combo. I feel so sorry for the teachers." Siri said with a smile.

"I'm not that bad in class, am I Remus?" Sally asked looking at the older to her right.

"No, you're not; you only use it when people insult you." Remus said.

"It makes it very entertaining." Draco and the twins said. The past people smiled at the smile in between the older best friends.

**Then she ran, before Dudley could work out what she'd said.**

"I don't you needed to run sweetheart." Adron said placing a kiss to her head.

"I'm still waiting on that." **Sally** said with a smile while the others laughed.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Sally at Mrs. Figg's.**

**Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual.**

"That's a plus at least." Lily said.

**It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Sally watch television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"The poor, poor chocolate." Remus and Sally said. The kids chuckled along with Sirius, and James.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

"I've never been so happy that Hogwarts uniforms are black." James and Lily said who were still wearing them. People chuckled at that thinking the same thing.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"How is that good training?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea. But we kind of do the same thing. We throw hexes at each in the corridors." Sally said.

"True," Lilly said.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,**

People laughed.

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Sally didn't trust herself to speak. She thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

Now Sally didn't have problems, she laughed with everyone else.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Sally went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. She went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

**"What's this?" she asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if she dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Sally looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," she said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Sarcasm doesn't work on my sister, sweetie." Lily said.

"I know now, mom." Sally said with a smile.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Sally seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.**

"Now that's a first." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Sally said.

"It's true Sally, don't try to deny it." Nev said.

"Thanks I love you too." Sally said but she had a small smile on her face.

**She sat down at the table and tried not to think about how she was going to look on her first day at Stonewall High — like she was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"**Sally**, have I ever told you that I love your imagination?" Fred asked. \

"No, but thanks, I think." Sally said. Everyone else laughed at the exchange.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Sallys' new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"He made him get the mail?" Sirius asked.

"The world is ending!" the twins shouted.

"Just wait for it." Sally said with a smile at the twins antics.

**"Make Sally get it."**

**"Get the mail, girl."**

"Does he ever say your name?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes, when I'm in trouble or something." Sally said quietly. Everyone frowned, what else could have happened to Sally at that house.

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

**Sally dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — a letter for Sally.**

**Sally picked it up and stared at it, her heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her.**

"You didn't get any of the letters we sent you?" Ginny asked.

"What letters?" Sally asked.

"All of us and I'm sure other kids as well wrote letters to you when we were younger." Charlie said.

"I didn't get any of those." Sally said.

"That would be because they are being held in a room in the Ministry until you want to receive them. Although I would have some of them checked for curses and things like that." Dumbledore said. Sally nodded and curled into Ads' side again thinking things over.

**Who would? She had no friends, no other relatives — she didn't belong to the library, so she'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Miss. S. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"We should probably have someone watching the outgoing letters and make sure that something like this doesn't happen again." McGonagall said.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.**

**There was no stamp.**

Mrs. Weasley smiled sheepishly as Sally chuckled thinking about the letter inviting her to the world cup.

**Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Sally saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, girl!"**

"The girl has a name, it's not that hard." George and Padfoot said. "It's one syllable, Sally S-A-L-L-Y." Fred and James said. They smiled at each other while Sally blushed.

**shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"That was a joke?" the twins asked.

"It was so funny I forgot how to laugh." James and Padfoot said.

**Sally went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"You should have opened it in the hall." Sirius and Lily said. Lily looked over at Sirius confused while Sirius just had a smile on his face. "They used to do that a lot, believe or not." Remus said.

"Really?" James, Padfoot, and Lily asked.

"Yeah, you found it quite funny James." Sirius said.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"**

"And I'm not sorry one bit." Sally said.

"I agree with you. I've only met Marge once and she hated me since she laid her eyes on me." Lily said.

"Then you'll enjoy the third book. It was my safest year." Sally said.

"You are going to give me grey hairs," Sirius complained.

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Sallys' got something!"**

**Sally was on the point of unfolding her letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by Uncle Vernon.**

**"That's mine!" said Sally, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon,**

"A lot of people, apparently." Sally said.

"Of course we would, now we do just to see how you are doing." Hermione said. Sally smiled at her friends who smiled back at her.

**shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

Tonks mimicked the face and everyone laughed. "I don't think I am going to eat porridge every again." Neville said with a look of disgust on his face.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"**

"Wow, they're calling out to each without even doing the deed." Charlie said. Everyone looked green as Mrs. Weasley yelled at her second oldest.

"Wait a second, these are the two we babysat over the summer?" James asked looking at Bill and Charlie.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us that Mr. Potter and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin babysat us?" Bill and Charlie asked.

"You never asked." Molly said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." Sirius said.

"Me too," Remus said.

"How could you forget, these two drove the three of us up the wall more times than we can count." James said. They looked sheepish as Bill and Charlie blushed while their siblings snickered.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Sally and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

**"I want to read it," said Sally furiously, "as it's mine."**

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Cris didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" she shouted.**

"Oh dear, you have my temper." Lily said.

"Don't we know it." Draco, Hermione, Neville and the twins said.

Sally grinned sheepishly as her dad eyed her.

"Thankfully she hasn't yelled at us," Sirius said before he was cut off by Sallys' glare.

"And she has Lily's glare." Remus said.

"I feel so sorry for you two." James said watching his older versions this two best friends "I am so not looking forward to that." James said.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Sally and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Sally and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;**

"You can do it Sally!" the twins yelled.

**Dudley won,**

"What do you expect; he's four times bigger than I am." Sally said.

"Yet, you tend to beat us every time." Draco said. "Ah, but I fight dirty when we wrestle." Sally said.

"I'm so proud." James said wiping a fake tear from his eye. "

You wouldn't say that if you were me." Draco said.

"Why?" Padfoot asked.

"You don't want to know." Draco and Neville said.

**so Sally, her glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on her stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"**

**Sally could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…"**

**"But —"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"I still can't believe that they did that." Sirius said.

"It's dangerous; it's a miracle your magic didn't explode out of you at different intervals." McGonagall said. Sirius picked her up and held Sally close.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Sally in her cupboard.**

"He didn't touch you that way did he?" Remus asked somewhat tensely. Sirius whimpered and held her tighter. "No, he didn't, he just beat me." Sally said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "We are definitely changing the past when we get back." James said. The others nodded in agreement as Snape went on.

**"Where's my letter?" said Sally, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.**

**"I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Sally angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er — yes, Sally — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

"Second bedroom? You slept in a cupboard for almost ten years while their pig of a son had two bedrooms." Mrs. Malfoy said. Sally nodded and buried her head in Sirius' side, who looked furious but wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

**"Why?" said Sally.**

"Why question it?" Ron asked. "Because I wasn't used to him being nice to me." Sally mumbled.

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped her uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursley's house had four bedrooms:**

Growling could be heard throughout the room.

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Sally one trip upstairs to move everything she owned from the cupboard to this room. She sat down on the bed and stared around her. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"They have been now." Sally said.

"Traitor!" the twins said.

"What? I had to have something to do when I was locked in my room." Sally said. Everyone sobered up at that.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want her in there… I need that room… make her get out…"**

"Tough luck, big baby." Bill said.

**Sally sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday she'd have given anything to be up here. Today she'd rather be back in her cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"I can understand that." Hermione said.

"Plus, I was curious, you know how I can be." Sally said.

"Oh, I know, trust me I know." Hermione and Nev said. Sally smiled sheepishly, thinking of the last four years. Sirius groaned into her hair, '_I'm going to have so many grey hairs by the end of this._' Sirius thought.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Sally was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing she'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Sally, made Dudley go and get it.**

"Great, you still don't get your letter." Lily said.

"Not yet." Sally said with a smile.

"Do you at least get it this chapter?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," Sally said with another smile.

"Can you at least tell us when?" he asked.

"Next chapter I think," Sally said with a grin.

**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Miss. S. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Cris right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Sally had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

Sally, and Hermione started laughing. "Are you getting some practice there Sally?" Mione said through the laugh.

"Maybe," Sally said with a smirk.

"Did you stick anything up his nose?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, nothing was small enough." Sally said and they laughed again until Nyk continued reading, while everyone was wondering what in the world they were laughing about.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Sally's letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Sally. "Dudley — go — just go."**

**Sally walked round and round her new room. Someone knew she had moved out of her cupboard and they seemed to know she hadn't received her first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time she'd make sure they didn't fail. She had a plan.**

Sirius, Remus, neville, and Hermione groaned. "There isn't anything wrong with my plans." Sally huffed.

"Unless there anything like your father's than there is." Sirius said.

"Hey!" James said and stuck his tongue out at his adult best friend.

"There is nothing wrong with my plans, we're still alive right?" Sally asked.

"Yes, but you had to make stuff up on the spot that contributed to us still being alive" Hermione said.

Sally huffed as Sirius pulled her closer. James was huffing too but stopped when Lily kissed him. They pulled apart and everyone was either smiling or cheering. Sally smiled and looked between Sirius and Remus, both of them hugged her between them as Nyk continued reading.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Sally turned it off quickly and dressed silently. She mustn't wake the Dursley's. She stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**She was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. Her heart hammered as she crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

**"AAAARGH!"**

**Cris leapt into the air; she'd trodden on something big and squishy on the doormat — something alive!**

"Is it your uncle?" the twins asked.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to her horror Sally realized that the big, squashy something had been her uncle's face.**

"That's awesome Prongslet." Padfoot said.

"Prongslet?" Sally asked.

"James is Prongs, you are Prongs daughter, and therefore you are Prongslet." Padfoot said. "Oh, I have too many nicknames." Sally grumbled.

"It's okay cub." Remus said rubbing circles on her back.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Sally didn't do exactly what she'd been trying to do. He tea. Sally shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time she got back, the mail had arrived,**

"You really do have bad luck." Moony said.

"You have no idea." Sally grumbled.

**right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Sally could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want —" she began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before her eyes.**

"That bastard." Bill said.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day.**

"Someone's paranoid." Tonks said with a light laugh.

**He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"He should grow a brain and listen to his wife. She obviously knows what she is talking about." James said.

"Petunia knows, listen to her." Lily said.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"That is why I mostly cooked." Sally said.

"You inherited Lily's cooking ability then." Sirius said.

"She did?" Lily and James asked.

"Seems like it, Sally's first birthday you baked this glorious chocolate cake that was to die for." Remus said.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Sally As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"I think your uncle can give Mad-Eye a run for his money when it comes to paranoia." Tonks said. Mad-Eye glared at the girl while Nykyrian continued.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Sally found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two-dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Sally in amazement.**

"A lot of people." Neville said.

"Not at the moment." Sally grumbled so only Sirius and Remus could hear. Sirius growled so low that nobody but both Remus' could hear.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursley's ducked, but Sally leapt into the air trying to catch one —**

"Why didn't you just pick one up off the floor?" Lily asked.

"Practicing." Sally said with a smile while everyone else tried to hide a smile.

**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Sally around the waist and threw her into the hall.**

"Hands off," all the guys under twenty growled as well as Remus and Sirius.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Lily asked. Sally just smiled secretly.

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"He's lost it." Mad-Eye said.

"When Mad-Eye says that than you really know that he's gone." Tonks said with a smile while Mad-Eye glared at her.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Welcome to Sally's world." Everyone said.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Sally shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Sally stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…**

"Wondering what?" Lily asked.

"I don't remember, probably what the letter said and what had Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia spooked." Sally said.

**They ate stale corn flakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.**

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Miss. S. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Miss. C. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Cris made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked her hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"Merlin, he's so far gone even the kid knows." Bill said.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Sally of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Sallys' eleventh birthday.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the pranksters yelled.

"Thanks but my birthday was months ago." Sally said.

"When is your birthday?" Lily and James asked.

"July," Sally said.

"July what?" they asked.

"You'll find out." Sally said.

**Of course, her birthdays were never exactly fun — last year; the Dursley's had given her a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

Sirius and Remus shared a look, next year they were going to spoil her rotten.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"Hermione, before you go on a tangent, what I meant was you don't turn eleven every day." Sally said. Hermione blushed while the others snickered.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

"That can't be good." Charlie muttered looking worriedly at the girl between Sirius and Remus.

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there.**

"Poor Dudley, he doesn't get what he wants." Charlie said. Hermione and Sally shared a look and broke out into song. Everyone looked at them weird except for Lily. "The Rolling Stones are still popular then?" Lily asked.

"Definitely," Sally said.

"It's a Muggle band. A lot like the Weird Sisters but not as crazy looking." Hermione said. Everyone nodded.

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old row boat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

"I hope you didn't get sick." Mrs. Malfoy and Lily said. Sally smiled and shook her head.

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.**

"Did you get any?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, a bag of chips and a banana." Sally said. Sirius relaxed somewhat but was still worried.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.**

**Sally privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer her up at all.**

"You are such a pessimist." Hermione said.

"I am not." Sally huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever helps you sleep better." Dray said.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Sally was left to find the softest bit of floor she could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Sally couldn't sleep. She shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, her stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores**

"That's the only thing she doesn't do in her sleep." Draco said with Neville nodding his head. "Nah, I'll leave that to you two." Sally said.

**were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Sally she'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. She lay and watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursley's would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Sally heard something creak outside. She hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although she might be warmer if it did.**

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

"Someone is coming, right?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe," Sally said with a smile.

**One minute to go and she'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe she'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

"Do it!" the pranksters yelled.

— **three… two… one…**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Sally sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

Nykyrian tossed the book to Hagrid next after peaking at the title. "Your turn." he says simply.

* * *

A.N. Hey guys so I need some help between now and the next update I need to know 2 things:

1.) how many mates should she have I already know of 2, Draco and one more but should she have more and if so how many?

2.) Who else should her mates be?

Thanks for reading R&R please!

-C.I.


	6. Chapter 6:Keeper Of Keys

"**Chapter 4: Keeper of Keys"** Hagrid said chuckling.

"You meet Hagrid first?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Sally said popping the 'p'.

"This should be a good chapter." Remus said.

**BOOM.**

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

**"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"So, no change." George said with a smile.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"HE BROUGHT A GUN!" Lily yelled.

"Those are dangerous." Remus said quietly, his face pale.

"Don't worry, it'll be gone soon." Sally said. Lily and Remus nodded slightly but still worried about the gun.

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then —**

**SMASH!**

"Tonks, could you please yell quieter?" Remus asked.

"Sure thing, wolf boy." Tonks said with a smile. Remus blushed and Sally had the idea that they liked each other.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**A giant of a man**

"Half-giant, actually." Remus said.

"I know that now, thanks to that Skeeter woman." Sally said. Remus smiled and kissed her head.

**was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"That makes him sound scary, Sally." Charlie said.

"I didn't write this." Sally said.

"I know I'm just giving you a hard time." Charlie said with a smile to the girl.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"**

"Typical Hagrid." Everyone under thirty-five said shaking their heads. Well those except Percy and Snape of course.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's **Sally**!" said the giant.**

Sally **looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."**

"That was the first time I heard that." Sally said.

"And definitely not the last." Remus and Sirius said.

"It certainly is true; you look like a girl version of me." James said. Sally blushed while Tonks chuckled and went back to the books.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Thank god, I'll have to thank Hagrid for that." Remus said.

"Make sure you thank him from me as well Remus." Lily said. Remus nodded and Tonks continued.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

**"Anyway — **Sally**," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursley's, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. **Sally **opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday **Sally **written on it in green icing.**

"You didn't eat it did you?" Neville asked.

"You know, I don't think I did. The next few was very informative that I forgot about the cake." Sally said with a smile.

Sally **looked up at the giant. She meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to her mouth, and what she said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"Well at least you meant to say thank you." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"How would you feel if some giant man, who knew your name and gave you a birthday cake while telling you that you look like your dad but have your mom's eyes?" Sally asked.

"I see your point Sally." Mrs. Malfoy said with a smile.

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook **Sally**s' whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

"Hagrid, you will not drink in front of my daughter." Lily snapped.

"Don't worry mom, I think he only drank butterbeer." Sally said.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and **Sally **felt the warmth wash over her as though she'd sunk into a hot bath.**

"He's not supposed do magic, since he was expelled." Percy said.

"I think he had permission Perce." Bill said with a scowl at his little brother. Sally was seriously hoping that Percy will see the light at the end of the fourth book.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

"That was the butterbeer." Sally said with a smile.

"Have you had any yet?" James asked.

"Of course, I'm fifteen." Sally said. James smiled and leaned back and wrapped his arm around Lily again.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said anything while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to **Sally**, who was so hungry**

"You actually ate Hagrid's cooking willingly?" Charlie asked.

"It was edible and it tasted so good." Sally said. Charlie shook his head and motioned for Tonks to continue reading.

**she had never tasted anything so wonderful, but she still couldn't take her eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, she said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

"Where did you learn your manners from anyway?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea." Sally said. Lily shook her head as Tonks continued.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.**

**"Er — no," said **Sally**.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," **Sally **said quickly.**

"You didn't need to apologize Sally," Sirius said.

"I was used to it being always my fault." Sally said.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie; it was my sister and her husband." Lily said.

"Please don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." James said. Sally nodded and leaned into Sirius' side again.

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursley's, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked **Sally**.**

"Hagrid isn't going to like that." Padfoot said.

"Trust me; it was worth it, but still kind of scary at the same time." Sally said.

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered.**

**"Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursley's were cowering against the wall.**

"You're right, that would have been funny to watch, a complete stranger putting your family in line." Charlie said.

"It was funny, watching their reaction." Sally said.

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursley's, "that this girl — this girl! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

Sally **thought this was going a bit far. She had been to school, after all, true her marks were bad, but that was only because she wasn't aloud to do better than Dudley.**

"Before any of you say anything, Hermione thank you for talking some sense into me." Sally said.

"You're welcome Sally. And all it took was me berating you for two and a half years." Hermione said. Sally grinned at her friend as well as everyone else.

**"I know some things," she said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

**"What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at **Sally**. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

**"What? My — my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"That's what I hate about it. I'm famous for something that took my parents away; I would rather have them then be famous." Sally said.

"Me too pup, me too." Sirius said. Snape was now rethinking his whole perspective on Sally.

**"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing **Sally **with a bewildered stare.**

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!"**

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said **Sally **eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

**"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "**Sally — **yer a witch."**

**"You shouldn't say that to people, it's not very nice." **Sally **said.**

"I said the same thing when Severus told me." Lily said. Sally looked bewildered and kept looking between her mom and her potions teacher.

"Why isn't that not very nice to say to someone?" Fred asked.

"It's another way of cursing someone out. And I don't mean magic, I just mean cussing." Hermione said.

"Oh," the twins muttered.

**"No" chuckled Hagrid. "Yeh magical like a girl wizard yer know." **Sally **looked at him shocked.**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"I'm a witch?" gasped **Sally**. "Like magic?"**

"Of course, what did you think you were a fairy?" Charlie asked.

"Ah, I was hoping to sprout wings and fly around and grant wishes." Sally said with a pout. "That is something I would have said." Lily said with a wide smile. Sally smiled back while Sirius chuckled.

**"O' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Cris stretched out her hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Miss. S. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. She pulled out the letter and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**"But that means that magic does exist." she said.**

**"Course it does who told yer that?" said Hagrid, Sally looked at Uncle Vernon who was looking very nervous.**

**"So not only did you not tell her but yer lied an' all?" Hagrid growled.**

**Uncle Vernon shrank further.**

**Questions exploded inside Sallys' head like fireworks and she couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes she stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"That was your first question? Of all the questions to ask that was your first one?" Draco asked.

"Well yeah, it was a bit of a time crunch. July 31st is my birthday." **Sally** said. The people from the past smiled, now they knew when **Sally**s' birthday is.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

"That poor owl." Luna said. Everyone jumped, they forgot that she was here.

— **a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Sally could read upside down:**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Sall**_**y** _**her letter.**_

_**Taking her to buy her things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid**_

"You can read it upside down? I can barely read it right side up." Draco said.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"That's because it is. I know, I know." **Sally** said with a smile.

"I think we are beginning to get predictable." Fred whispered to George. "I agree, we need to figure something out." George whispered back.

**Sally realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"She's not going," he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her," he said.**

**"A what?" asked Sally, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"Agreed," Draco, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley said.

"When did you guys meet them?" Sirius asked.

"Before the World Cup, they came to pick me up using the floo system." **Sally** said. Sirius nodded, he understood it but the people from the past didn't.

**"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!"**

**"You knew?" said Sally. "You knew I'm a — a witch?"**

"You kept your temper?" Hermione asked with complete shock.

"I was a shocked, I mean who wouldn't be?" **Sally** said.

"True." Hermione said.

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats.**

"Who knew you had it in you, Lils." James said with a smiled.

"It's just to show our parents how much we are learning." Hermione said.

"That isn't fair." Padfoot muttered.

"Tough luck mini me." Sirius said. Padfoot looked at his older self with shock.

"I've always wanted to say that." Sirius said with a bark like laugh. Tonks shook her head and continued reading.

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak!**

"I hate it when she calls me that." Lily mumbled. James wrapped his arm tighter around her as she leaned into him. Sirius and Remus looked furious.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —abnormal — and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"That's how you found out?" Sirius asked his voice shaking.

"Yeah," **Sally** mumbled. Sirius brought her closer as Lily and James both had tears in their eyes.

"I can't wait to see what Hagrid does to these muggles." Bill and Charlie snarled.

**Sally had gone very white. As soon as she found his voice she said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

"I still can't believe that you didn't know." Moody said.

"This should be good." Sirius said.

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursley's scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Sally Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!"**

**"But why? What happened?" Sally asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

"I wouldn't want to be Hagrid; it would be difficult to explain to an eleven year old that everything she knew about her parents was a lie." Mr. Weasley said.

"Hagrid did a pretty good job of it Mr. Weasley." **Sally** said.

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Sally, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

"That would have been bad." **Sally** said.

"Yeah," Nev said.

"Either you, the twins or some other person would have had to tell me." **Sally** said.

"I think I'm glad that Hagrid told her, right Gred." George said.

"Right Forge." Fred said.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursley's.**

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"**

**"Who?"**

**"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Sally**, **people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"**

"He won't tell you." Charlie said.

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Sallysuggested.**

**"Nah — can't spell it. All right —**_**Voldemort**_**. "**

"She got him to say it." Charlie said astonished.

"What can I say, **Sally** does the impossible." Nev said.

"Thanks Nevie, I love you too." **Sally** said. "Don't call me Ronnie." Ron said with a glare towards her. **Sally** grinned as Tonks went on.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Sally. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

"How did that happen?" James, and Lily asked.

"I have no idea and it's been eighteen years." Sirius said.

"Ew, You're old." James said.

"I'm still young at heart even though I spent twelve years in Azkaban and the last two years on the run." Sirius said.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — I knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa…**

"Hagrid is so sweet." Lily said.

"Yeah," James said with a sad smile.

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it.**

"Why couldn't he?" Lily asked.

"It was because of you mom, you saved me and I lived because of your sacrifice." **Sally** said. Lily ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Of course I would, you are my baby girl and I would do anything for you. Even though at the moment I'm not your mother I will be and we will change all of this and possibly get rid of Voldemort sooner." Lily said.

**Sally** smiled and sat back down between Sirius and Remus who had silent tears running down their faces. **Sally** hugged them both while Tonks continued.

**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Sally**.

**No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnon's,**

"Not Marlene!" Lily cried. Sirius had more tears running down his face.

"I was planning on asking Marley to marry me." Sirius said.

"Oh Sirius," Lily said as she hugged him as well. **Sally** curled up next to him and hugged him tightly.

**the Bones,**

**the Prewett's**

— **an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

**Something very painful was going on in Sally**s**' mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, she saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before — and she remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

Everyone's faces paled. "You weren't lying." Percy said.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" **Sally** asked.

"How do you remember that?" James asked.

"Sometimes, young children can remember the most tragic events clearer than some adults." Lily said. Sirius hugged **Sally** tighter to him.

**Hagrid was watching her sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."**

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Sally jumped; she had almost forgotten that the Dursley's were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured**

**Sally** flinched and Sirius growled. "He won't be able to touch from now on, **Sally**, I promise." Sirius said. Many of the people in the room growled at that as well and both Remus' looked ready to kill.

— **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion**

"No it's not!" Padfoot, Sirius, and Remus yelled. James and Lily smiled appreciated to their protective friends.

— **asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat.**

**Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…"**

"Get him Hagrid!" the twins and Charlie yelled. **Sally** smiled, they are going to love what Hagrid does to Dudley.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Cris, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"I forgot that you didn't always say the name." Ron said with a smile. "And how long did that last?" **Sally** asked. "Not very long." Ron sighed. **Sally** smiled as Tonks shook her with a smile and continued with the chapter.

**"Good question, Sally. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion.**

**Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.**

"He surely didn't look human." **Sally** said.

"What do you mean?" James, Lily and Padfoot asked.

"He kind of looked like he was part snake. He didn't have a nose but slits instead and his eyes were blood red and he was white as a sheet." **Sally** said. Everyone cringed at the description.

**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Sally**. **There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Sally** **with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Sally** **instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.**

"Oh pup, you need to stop thinking like this." Sirius said.

"I'll try not too." **Sally** said with a sheepish smile.

**A witch? Her? How could she possibly be? She'd spent her life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if she was really a witch, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock her in her cupboard?**

"Because it doesn't work like that." Everyone said.

"I know that now," **Sally** said with a blush.

**If she'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick her around like a football?**

**"Hagrid," she said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a witch."**

**To her surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**"Not a witch, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

"YES!" the twins shouted making Remus cover his ears.

**Sally** **looked into the fire. Now she came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made her aunt and uncle furious with her had happened when she, Sally, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, she had somehow found herself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, she'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit her, hadn't she got her revenge, without even realizing she was doing it? Hadn't she set a boa constrictor on him?**

"Which was brilliant. You earned some Marauder points." James said. **Sally** grinned, happy that she made her dad proud.

**Sally** **looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at her.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Sally Potter, not a witch — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"Wish I wasn't." **Sally** mumbled into Sirius' side. Sirius rubbed her back while Tonks went on.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

**"Haven't I told you she's not going?" he hissed. "She's going to Stonewall High and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and she needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"**

**"If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop her," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Her name's been down ever since she was born.**

"Everyone with a magical core in the UK has their name down." McGonagall said.

**She's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won't know herself. She'll be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Sallysaw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

Everyone was laughing; the twins and the young marauders were rolling on the floor.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

More laughter proceeded.

**He cast a sideways look at Sally** **under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."**

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Sally.**

**"Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"He won't tell you." Bill, Charlie, the twins and both sets of the marauders said. Nev, Hermione and **Sally** shared a smirk.

"How did you find out?" Bill asked.

"Second year." **Sally** said.

"Why?" the twins and the marauders asked.

"Not telling." The trio said.

"You are too nosy for your own good." Sirius said.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town; get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Sally.**

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets."**

"Well then tha's over." Hagrid chuckled and tossed the book to James.

* * *

A.N. so here is the list of candidates for mates and the # of votes.

Votes:

mates 2: votes: 3

mates 3: votes: 2

mates 4: votes: 2

mates 5: votes: 1

Candidates:

Fred Weasley 3

George Weasley 4

Charlie Weasley 3

Bill Weasley

Viktor Krum 2

Blaise Zabini 1

Severus Snape 1

Please keep voting and R&R.

-C.I.

P.S. Sorry for the corrections needed. Please let me know if my beta and I missed something.

-Thanks again, C.I.


End file.
